1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, the cover substrate of a display panel is made from a glass plate capable of reflecting ambient light. The ambient light may be reflected to human eyes by the display panel to overlap the display images provided by the display panel, such that the ambient light affects the display quality. In this regard, one way to improve the display quality is enhancing the light emitting efficiency of the display panel, which increases the power consuming and reduces the lifetime of the display panel. Alternatively, a circular polarizer can be disposed above the display panel to block the ambient light reflected from the display panel. However, the total thickness of the display panel is accordingly increased. Furthermore, in case the circular polarizer is defectively adhered to the display panel, the reworking of adhesion results in a huge cost.